Two Worlds Divided
by BrosiaMalfoy
Summary: Hayley isnt all that meets the eye. She catches the attention of one Draco Malfoy while he is tryig to fulfill his mission for the Dark Lord. Will he suceed or fail and take everything down with him, including Hayley? Set in 6th year.M for later chapters.
1. Who I Am

**Two Worlds Divided**

**Chapter 1- Who I am**

Song is Decode by Paramore

Disclaimer- I dont own aything but the plot and Hayley/Tristyn, everything else belongs to the amazig JK Rowling.

I sighed and closed my eyes before I took the stage for my show. I remembered all that happened this past summer and fought back tears. 'Calm Down' I thought to myself.

I thought about everyone that didn't even know the real me. To my friends and most of her family I was known as Hayley James, but to the world I'm rock star Tristyn Vayne. My parents had made my alter ego so I could live a normal life and still have my dream, well as normal as it could get for a witch who was secretly a rock star.

"Here goes." I whispered.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for. Tristyn Vayne!"

The crowd went wild as I took the stage. Hearing the roar of the crowd was a rush for me. Being on stage was the only place I've ever felt normal, the only place I felt anything at all.

"Are you guys ready to rock?" I said. The crowd screamed.

'_How can I decide what's right? __When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight, all the time. __Not even gonna own what's mine __When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride __No, not this time. __Not this time._

_How did we get here, I used to know you so well. __But how did we get here __Well, I think I know._

_Do you see, what we've done? __We've gone and made such fools of ourselves __There is something __I see in you __It might kill me __I want it to be true.'_

Two hours later, I gave my final bow and ran off the stage. I had to get some sleep because tomorrow I would board the Hogwarts Express for my 6th year. I wasn't very popular at Hogwarts, even for a Slytherin. I didn't have a single friend, my music is all I have, and that's the way I like it.

I was so exhausted by the time we got home, I ran up to my room and flung myself on the bed. I twirled my wand in my hand as I looked up at my skylight at the stars and drifted to sleep.

I woke the next morning with butterflies in my stomach. Why should I be nervous? Its only Hogwarts. I gathered up my trunk and went downstairs to find my sister. I could never really see myself living with Anna, but I had to move in with her after the accident, after I lost my parents.

"Anna I'm ready!" I yelled into the living room.

Anna came into the kitchen and set down my 'Tristyn' trunk.

"Are you sure you can handle this Hayley?" Anna said.

"Yes Anna, it's already worked out with Professor Dumbledore, I will have my own room in the Room of Requirement where I will be able to practice and nobody will know when I leave on the weekends for my shows. I will be fine." I said.

"Okay, you know if you need anything I can be there in a flash right?"

"Yes, Anna, I know, don't worry, I'll be fine and I will see you every weekend." I replied laughing.

"Okay. Let's get you to the train before you're late."

The platform was busy as usual as Anna and I pushed through the crowds of students to get to the train. I hugged Anna then pulled my trunk on to the train. I got a compartment near the back and quickly locked the door so nobody would bother me.

**Dracos POV**

I was looking for an empty compartment so I wouldn't have to listen to Pansy the whole ride to school. I had far too much on my mind. I pulled on the door of the last compartment but it was locked, so I put my ear to the door and heard someone playing a guitar.

**Hayley's POV**

I had just pulled out my guitar when I heard someone try to open the door. I froze for a minute then began to play the new song I had been working on.

**DPOV**

I had never heard anyone play guitar like that before. It was so perfect. I was so entranced with whoever was playing on the other side of that door that I jumped when I heard Crabbe and Goyles loud mouths down the hall.

"Come on Draco, let's sit in this one." Blaise called to me.

I followed them to the compartment and sat next to the window. I didn't pay attention to much of the conversation, I was to busy thinking about the task at hand.

**HPOV**

When the train arrived at the station, I made sure I was the first one off. I had to get a carriage alone and meet with Professor Dumbledore about my room arrangements.

I made her way up to the Gargoyle and realized I did not know the password. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I turned back to the Gargoyle to find Dumbledore standing in front of me.

"Oh bloody hell, you scared me Professor." I said a little startled.

Dumbledore smiled at me. "Truly sorry for that Miss James, should have cleared my throat or coughed. I didn't mean to frighten you. Now let me show you to your room."

He led me up to the room of requirement and I looked up at the wall.

"All you have to do is think about your room, and it will appear. You will be the only one that gets in, I assure you, and you can also turn into a studio for you to practice in. You may leave the grounds on Friday nights to go to your performances. I will escort you to Hogsmeade where your sister will be waiting for you, and you will be returning on Sunday evening so you can get plenty of rest before your weekly classes start."

"I can't thank you enough for this Professor. I would have been devastated if I couldn't continue to perform, it's what I love to do, other than being a witch of course." I said smiling.

"Oh it's not a problem Miss James, now, your things are already inside, hurry down to the Great Hall, you don't want to be late for my speech, although it does put some to sleep. Nevermind that. Pip pip." He said as he shooed me down the hallway.

I walked into the Great Hall with the last batch of students and made my way over to the Slytherin table. I sat towards the end and looked around. I saw kids laughing and talking, everyone except Draco Malfoy. I looked over at him. He seemed so distant from everyone else, like he was in another world. He looked paler this year. His hair fell down around his face, and the dark circles under his eyes were not very pretty. He looked up and caught me looking at him, and I quickly turned my head and looked down at the table.

After Dumbledore gave his speech and dinner was over, all the other students made their way to their dorms. I hung towards the back of the crowd and when they were all gone, I headed up to my room. I stood in front of the wall and closed my eyes. I pictured my room, a place where only I could go. I opened my eyes and a giant black door appeared on the wall. I pushed on the handle and walked inside.

I was amazed at what I saw. There was a comfy large green couch in the center of the room with two silver arm chairs across from it. There was a fireplace on the far wall and a grand piano in the opposite corner. Behind the couch was a kitchen, and I walked up the stairs to find my bedroom. The bed was a King size with a silver comforter and green drapes. It was beautiful. There was a guitar in the corner and a big desk. I walked into the bathroom to find a Jacuzzi sized bath tub and a shower stall.

I decided to take a shower then I changed into my pajamas and got in her bed. I closed the drapes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Hey all! So i know that it switches a lot from Hayleys POV to Dracos, but it will get easier I promise. Sorry its so short, the later chapters are really long! Review! Thanks


	2. Meeting Mr Malfoy

Chapter 2

Disclaimer_ I dont own anything but the plot and Hayley, everything else belongs to the talented JK Rowling.

The song I use in here is from an Episode of One Tree Hill, but I dont know the exact name and artist.

**HPOV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt really good. I put on my robes and went down to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and found it fully stocked with food, so I grabbed a bagel and headed down to Potions. I was running slightly late and when I got there, the only available seat was next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, Miss James, so glad you could join us. Now if you would take a seat with Mr. Malfoy you all can get started." Professor Slughorn said with a smile as he sat at his desk.

I put my bag down on the floor and got my book out as I took a seat across from Draco. He looked very intent with his work. I looked at the book and began to gather the things to make the potion. I was looking around and realized I didn't have a knife. I looked over at Draco and saw that he had one.

"Excuse me?" I said. He didn't look up. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"Um..I'm sorry…excuse me?" I said again. Nothing.

'Oh come on' I thought. I decided to tap him on the arm. He jumped and looked up at me, slightly annoyed.

"Do you need something?" He said to me, sounding rather mean.

"Im sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you its just, I didn't have a knife and I was wondering if I could borrow yours." I said softly. I hadn't meant to make him mad.

**DPOV**

I slowly gave the knife to her and I quickly looked down. I hadn't meant to scare her, I just had so much on my plate right now everything was making me on edge. I didn't want to think about what would happen if I didn't go through with this stupid mission.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." I said softly. She looked up at me with the most innocent look I had ever seen.

"Hey, you're in Slytherin. How come I've never seen you before?" I asked her.

"Nobody pays attention to me. I'm Hayley James. Nobody really knows me." She said as she was putting things in her cauldron.

"Why is that? You're pretty and you seem nice." I said. _'Dammit Malfoy, hold it together. Don't go flirting with a girl that will get in your way.'_

She half smiled. "Well, thank you but I guess I'm just not cool enough to be known. Half of the time people just walk into me in the hallway." She said

I looked over at her and studied her as she worked. She truly was beautiful. Her long brown hair was pushed over to one side and she had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. She looked up and caught me staring at her.

"What?" She said smiling.

"Oh? Nothing." I said and looked down smiling. That was the first time in a really long that I had smiled and truly meant it.

**HPOV**

After Harry had won the Felix Felicis, Professor Slughorn dismissed the class and I got up to go to my next class, which just happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. I left the Potions classroom and began to walk down the hallway when I felt someone beside my. I looked over and saw that it was Draco.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"What's your next class?" He asked me.

I stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "Defense Against the Dark Arts…why?" I said.

"Well…can I walk you there?" He asked.

"The infamous Draco Malfoy wants to walk me to class. Well aren't I the luckiest girl alive?" I said sarcastically.

He gave me the trademark Malfoy smirk, which almost made me weak at the knees. "As you should be." He said.

I rolled my eyes and followed him to class.

**DPOV**

I kept on spending time with her despite what the voice in the back of my mind kept telling me. I knew what I had been chosen to do, and I knew what the consequences were if I did not succeed, but there was something about Hayley that I could not put my finger on. She intrigued me more that I liked and I couldn't figure her out and that bothered me.

Anytime time that I wasn't spending on the cabinet or in class, I was spending with Hayley, well when she wasn't running off on the weekends, that I could not figure out why. We spent most of our time together in the Slytherin common room laughing and talking about random stuff or what we would do after school, even though I pretty much knew what my destiny was after I graduated. My father had made that very clear.

**HPOV**

One night, Idecided to share something special with him.

"Hey Draco, I want to show you something." I said to him while we were sitting by the fireplace.

Iled him up to the room of requirement and I closed my eyes and when I opened them again there was a brown door in front of me. I opened it and it was just a plain room with a giant black grand piano in the middle of it with an armchair beside it.

"Come here." I said and took his hand. I led him over to the armchair and slightly pushed him into it. I sat down at the piano.

"What is all of this Hayley?" He said.

"You'll see."

I took a breath and started to play.

'_I love the time and in between, __The calm inside me_

_In the space where I can breathe, __I believe there is a distance I have wondered to touch upon __The years._

_Reaching out, and reaching in , __Holding out, holding in_

_I believe this is heaven to no one else but me __And ill defend it long as I can be left here to linger In silence_

_If I choose to, would you try to understand?'_

**_DPOV_**

I moved to sit by her on the piano bench and watched her play. She was truly beautiful.

'_Oh the quiet child awaits the day she can break free __The mold that clings like desperation_

_Oh mother don't you see I've got to __Live my life the way I feel is right for me_

_Say it's not right for you but its right for me __I believe this is heaven to no one else but me_

_And ill defend it long as I can be left to linger in silence_

_If I choose to __Would you try to understand?'_

She stopped playing and looked over at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

I looked at her and put my hand on hers. I put my other hand on her face and leaned in close to her. I closed his eyes and kissed her softly.

**HPOV**

I had ever felt anything like this with anyone before. His lips were so soft, like silk. I deepened the kiss and put my arms around his neck. His hand fell to the small of my back and his other hand rested on my leg. After a couple minutes of breathless kissing he pulled away from me, and I gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing, look I-I'm sorry. I- I can't do this." He said and he got up and left.

I watched him leave and closed my eyes and wished for my room. I opened them and I was in the bedroom. I looked in the mirror to find that I was crying. '_What had she done wrong? I had thought Draco liked me.' _I got in the shower and just let the water run over me, it seemed to calm me down. I got out and pulled on my pajamas and crawled into bed. Maybe everything I was told about him is true. Maybe he is just a player.

**DPOV**

I was furious with myself. I was mad that I allowed myself to kiss her, and I was also mad for leaving her like that. _'what the hell is wrong with me I do like her, I just don't want her to get hurt._' The cabinet was almost fully repaired, I just didn't know if I could fully go through with this mission. I didn't want to kill anyone, but I also didn't want to be killed either. He stormed up to my bed cursing and scaring a few first years half to death that were in the common room. I flung myself onto the bed and within minutes I was asleep.

**HPOV**

I woke the next morning feeling horrible. I didn't even want to go to class because I didn't want to look at him, hell I didnt even think I could. I showered and changed into my robes and made,my way down to the potions classroom. I found a seat with another girl from Slytherin to avoid sitting with Draco. He walked in and looked over at me, he looked a little startled to see me sitting with someone else.

A wave of guilt washed over me. Maybe I was being a little too harsh. I watched him sit down with Blaise and turn his back so he wasnt facing her.

After classes were over for the day, I quickly walked down the hall and turned a corner to an empty hallway and I suddenlt felt a hand grab my arm. Pulling out my wand, I turned around to find Draco looking at me.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked.

"Why did you leave me that night. Did I do something to upset you? Maybe I shouldn't bother –"I started to say when I felt those soft lips on mine yet again. It was the best feeling in the world and for a moment I got lost in it then I came back to reality and pushed him off.

"You cant keep doing this to me." I said. "You can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it, how will I know you're not just gonna up and leave again?"

"I wont, you have my word Hayley, look I'm sorry for the other night, I was confused, it all happened so fast. I'm drawn to you so much I can't stand being away from you." He said. He touched his forehead to mine and kissed me softly.

"I don't know what you've done to me." He said. "But I do know I don't want it to stop."

"Me either." I said as I entwined my fingers with him and kissed him again.

**DPOV**

We went back to the common room and found a couch near the back. I sat against the back of the couch and Hayley leaned up against me. We soon drifted off to sleep. That's how we slept for a while, and every Friday, she would leave and not come back until Sunday, and when she got home, I would ask questions and she would just tell me that she had been huddeld up in the library or her room working on homework because I was distracting her from her studies. She always game me that cute smile of hers and I bought it every time.

One night we had fallen asleep while talking and I stirred awake after a while and tried to move and Hayley's notebook fell to the floor and opened up to a page with a bunh of lines on it that kind of looked like a song. I picked it up. It said 'Naturally' and it had 'For Draco' written next to it. She had written a song for him? I began to read a few lines of it..

'_How you choose to express yourself , its all your own and I can tell, it comes Naturally._

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening and I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting, and I know its meant to be, everything comes naturally , it comes naturally when you're with me baby.'_

I smiled to and set the book down on the table and fell asleep.

When we woke up the next morning, there was a bulletin posted on the wall, it said that there would be an important announcement at dinner, and everyone was to attend.

"I wonder what this is about?" I said.

"I have no idea, but I guess we will find out." She said

That's all anyone could talk about all day. When we arrived to the Great Hall that night, Dumbledore hushed everyone up and began to speak.

"This year we have a very special surprise for everyone. Were having a very famous singer come to the school to host a contest in 2 weeks. Who do you ask is coming here? Why none other that superstar Tristyn Vayne!" He announced. The Hall went wild all the girls were screaming. Hayley was as white as a ghost.


	3. Holy Crap

Chapter 3-Holy Crap

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but Hayley and the plot. JK Rowling is amazing lol.

**HPOV**

How could he do this? Without even asking me about it!

"We will be hosting a Battle of the Bands contest and the winner will get to record and perform a song with Miss Vayne. She will give us a concert on Friday, then on Saturday the contest will begin and later that night she will perform for us again, then on Sunday we will announce the final two contestants and they will battle it out and then Miss Vayne will decide the winner and they will get to record a song with her."

I was completely frozen. Had Dumbledore gone off his rocker?

I snapped back into reality when I felt someone nudging my arm. I looked over and Draco was looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Hayley, are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine Draco, sorry just dazed out of it for a second."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, I figured you would be screaming like all the other girls in here, well and some of the guys as well. Do you not like Tristyn Vayne?"

"Oh not its not that, I like her, she's really talented. I've just had a lot on my mind today, don't know why." I lied. I was still in shock. I can't believe that Dumbledore would do this to me. What if someone recognizes me? Was Anna in on this? I was damn sure gonna find out. After dinner was over, I made an excuse to get away from everyone and ran as fast as I could up to Dumbledore's office. I practically screamed the password, Peppermint Licorice, and scared a first year half to death. I ran up the stairs when the gargoyle moved, and pushed open the door to find Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, as if waiting for me.

"How could you!" I yelled. "How could you arrange for me to perform here, let alone record a song with someone! Surely someone will recognize me, especially Draco, oh god Draco! He will notice me for sure we spend almost every day together! Oh god." I said as _I_ started pacing around his office. Dumbledore got up out of his chair and walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hayley, please calm down, you will give your self a heart attack." Dumbledore said calmly to me.

I left Dumbledore's office about 20 minutes later after discussing all the plans for the Halloween weekend. He assured me that my disguise was very believable. I rounded the corner when I ran into someone.

"I am so sorry." I said as I looked up into those grey eyes I knew all to well.

"Hayley! Where have you been? When you didn't come back to the common room I got worried." Draco said.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to frighten you, I went up to the owlery to send a letter to my sister. I guess I lost track of time, I'm so sorry." I lied.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to go down to the common room with me?" I asked him.

**DPOV**

I looked down at her beautiful smile and instantly regretted what I was about to do.

"Sure love, go and wait for me there, I have to go owl my mother, I've been meaning to do so for days, I've just forgot. She's probably worried" I lied.

"Would you like me to come with you?" She asked me.

"No love, it's alright, just go wait for me in the common room. I won't be long."

I kissed her softly watched her walk down the stairs towards the common room. When she was no longer in my sight, I turned around and made my way up to the room of requirement.

I stepped up to the covered cabinet and pulled the cover off. I really needed to concentrate, my life depended on it. I closed my eyes and opened the door and put the bird in it. I closed the door and thought of the spell and when I opened the door again, the bird was gone. I smiled, it was almost completely restored. If I had done it correctly, when I did the spell again, the bird would be back in the cabinet. I concentrated very hard and did the spell, but when I opened the cabinet door again, the bird was in there, but it was dead, I frowned. '_What had I done wrong?' _I silently cursed at myself. If I didn't get this damn cabinet restored soon, I was sure my Aunt Bella would have my neck.

I slammed the door shut and headed back down to the common room. I walked through the portrait hole and stopped when I saw Hayley asleep on the couch. I smiled and picked her up and took her up to my room, that's the only way she would get up there. I placed her on my bed and pulled the covers over her. I laid at the foot of the bed with another blanket, giving Hayley some room so she didn't freak out in the morning. I kissed her on her cheek, pulled the curtains shut and fell asleep.

**HPOV**

When I woke up, I didn't quite know where I was. I sat up and looked around to find Draco sleeping at her feet. He looked rather uncomfortable. '_I must be in his bed. In Draco's bed!' _I smiled at the fact that he had enough respect for me that he slept at the end of the bed. I crawled 0ver to him and kissed him softly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Morning love." He said

Merlin, I loved it when he called me love.

"Hi. Thank you for bringing me up here last night. That couch wasn't very comfy, but I'd imagine the way you slept was worse." I said looking away.

He put his hand on the side of my face and turned it so I was looking at him.

"Hey, it's alright. I just wanted to be a gentleman and give you your space so I wouldn't step over any boundaries."

I smiled and crawled back to the head of the bed and got back under the covers, receiving a frown from Draco.

"Well, you could still be a gentleman if you were over here." I told him as I patted the spot next to me. He smiled and crawled over.

"Are you sure? I wasn't sure if you would be okay with me sleeping next to you." He said and started playing with my hair.

"Make no mistake Draco, I do want to take things slow, but I wouldn't mind waking up with you next to me every morning." I said and kissed him softly.

"We will take it as slow as you want love, there is no rush." I got so lost in his eyes. When I was with him, it made everything bad in my life seem to fade away. I noticed he was staring at me and said "What?" in a playful tone.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful."

I blushed, nobody had ever been this sweet to me before. There was a small silence as I ran my hands through my hair and started thinking about the next few weeks I had coming up.

"So, are you excited about the Halloween weekend?" He asked me. He could have asked anything in the world, but that was something I did not want to talk about. I froze for a second, I didn't know what to say to him, maybe I would be excited if it wasn't going to be me up there on that stage.

"Hayley, baby, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just still in shock over such a star coming to our school." Wow the lies just kept flowing out of my mouth when I talked didn't they.

"Oh I know, I can't believe Tristyn Vayne is coming here. She's amazing."

"Wait. You know who she is?" I asked him. I would have never have guessed that Draco would like someone who mostly performed in the muggle world.

"Yeah, of course. She's the most popular rock star out there right now."

"Oh, well I just didn't figure you would like someone who mostly performed in the muggle world." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them. Draco looked away and clenched his jaw. He started to get up but I put my hand on his arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I just thought that you didn't like muggles. I mean, I see how you treat Hermione Granger and the things you say to her just because she is a muggle-born. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I told him. I really hadn't.

"It's alright." He said, sitting back down. "You know, I don't even really hate muggles, it's all my stupid father." He yelled. He got up and walked over to the wall and punched it. I jumped and scooted to the far side of the bed away from him. He came and sat down next to me and took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just so tired of my damn father always trying to control me. Everything I do. Who I talk to, and how I act. I hate it all. I wish he would leave me the hell alone and let me live my life."

"Wow." I said. "I didn't realize just how much you hated your father. Why don't you just tell him 'No'? That you're going to live your life the way you want to."

"You can't tell my father no Hayley. There are consequences."

"Oh."

"Let's not talk about this anymore. Why don't you go and get changed and meet me downstairs and we can go get some breakfast." He said.

"I would love to, but I think that I'm going to spend the day in my room. I've got loads of homework to get caught up on."

"Oh." Draco frowned, "Was it something I said?"

"No, not at all, I've just been exhausted. I'm going to go rest and get some homework done and I'll meet you later. You should rest too, you look tired. You can stop worrying about me. Besides, worry lines will ruin that pretty face of yours." I said smiling as I leaned in and kissed him.

**DPOV**

I kissed her back softly at first, I put one hand behind her neck and snaked the other one to her waist. I licked her bottom lip, as if asking permission, and when she parted her lips, I slid my tongue in her mouth, she tasted like vanilla. I felt her hand rake through my hair and she gave it a little tug while she deepened the kiss. I moaned and slowly pushed her down onto the bed and got on top her. I smiled as she let out a small moan and I began to trail kissed down her neck. I let my hand travel down her leg and I captured her lips again. I slid my hand back up and started to put it under her shirt when she broke the kiss and looked away.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm stopping." I said and rolled off of her.

Thank you."

I kissed her on the forehead and helped her out of the bed.

"Go get some sleep and get some work done, I'll see you soon." I told her.

"Okay, see you later." She said and gave me a quick kiss before exiting the dorm.

I looked down and rolled my eyes.

"Well, now I need a cold shower."

* * *

A/N Hey Guys! Just want to ask a quick question, would you guys find it easier to read if I didn't point out when I was switching Point Of Views, or would it be easier to keep it the way it is? Let me know! R&R please!!


	4. Risking It All

Chapter 4- Risking it all

Disclaimer- I don't own a Harry Potter or any of its characters, that all goes to the amazing JK Rowling, I just own the plot.

A/N I will be going into Ron's POV at some point of this chapter, but don't worry, it won't last long lol. Enjoy!

**HPOV**

I hurried back to my room hoping nobody would see me, I quickly opened the door and ran in and collapsed on the couch.

'_Am I really falling for Draco Malfoy' _I rolled off the couch and headed up to the bathroom to take a shower. I let my clothes fall to the floor and stepped into the shower. The hot water flowed over me and I closed my eyes. All I was expecting to see when I closed my eyes were the backs of my eyelids, not a pair of grey eyes. My eyes shot open.

'_Oh god. I really am falling for him.'_

**DPOV**

I stepped in the shower and close my eyes. Every time I did, I saw her. I was falling for her, hard, which wasn't smart. My feelings for her were pulling me away from the task at hand. Maybe it was better that way. I wish I could just tell my father no. I wished that I didn't have this stupid mark on my arm. I looked down at it and became disgusted with myself. I let out a growl and punched the wall with all the strength I had in me. I pulled my hand back to find it covered in blood. I quickly got out of the shower and grabbed my wand to heal my hand. I pulled my clothes on and went to sit by the window.

An owl I knew all too well came to a stop outside my window. It was mother's owl. I took the letter and slowly opened it.

'_Draco,_

_Darling, this life was never what I wanted for you. I wanted you to graduate school, marry the woman of your dreams and start a family. _

_Your father wasn't prejudiced when I met him. Then that bastard Voldemort came round and changed everyone. Draco, I want you to hold tight on your mission for the moment, your Aunt Bella will write to soon about your progress, Voldemort is getting impatient. Lie to her. _

_Meanwhile, I am going you're just a boy Draco; you should never have had this weight thrust upon you. If I fail, please find a way to the order, they will help you. I have been talking with Dumbledore, he knows of your task. Do not write me back, I do not want you father to suspect anything. _

_I promise, we WILL be free from your father, from all of this someday. Be safe my darling._

_All my love,_

_Mother_

A tear slid down my face as I slipped the letter in my night table drawer. She was going to find a way to get me, to get _**us **_out. As if on cue, Aunt Bella's owl came through the widow. She wanted to know how much longer I would be, the Dark Lord was indeed getting impatient. I wrote her back, explaining that I was almost done and to not worry. Damn, I was a good liar. I sent the letter off and continued to stare out the window, I didn't even notice when Blaise entered the dorm until he cleared his throat.

"Hey Drake, you alright?" He asked me. I didn't say anything and looked down at the floor, choosing my words wisely.

"Do you ever think our lives were destined for more than this Blaise? That we were actually meant to do good in this world, that we were never meant to have these God forsaken marks on our arms?" I asked him.

"Everyday." He said. "But I do believe that we will be rid of this life soon. You know, not many people have faith in Harry Potter, but I do. I honestly believe that he has what it takes to kill that son of a bitch."

"And when the time comes, what side will we fight on Blaise?"

"Honestly mate? The side that keeps us alive." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You had better keep your mind closed, you don't want him finding out how you actually feel, he'll kill you." I told him, finally looking up at him.

"Don't worry Drake, I'm very good at Occulmency, he won't see a thing." He said, tapping the side of his head with his finger.

"I think we should compete in the Battle of The Bands competition." I said after a few moments.

"What? That was completely random Draco." He said laughing.

"Don't laugh Blaise, I'm serious! I want to do something fun for once. Something I want to do and you're going to do it with me." I told him, throwing him a smirk. His mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Blaise. I know you can play guitar and I can sing fairly well, we would only need a bass player and a drummer and we'd be all set." I told him.

**Ron's POV**

I walked into the common room after lunch to fund Harry and Hermione looking at the notice board.

"Oi, what are you two lookin at?" I said, still eating the sweets I had stuffed in my pocket before lunch.

"The Battle of the Bands flier." Harry said.

I was confused. What the hell was a Battle of the Bands? Were we going into war already? "What's that?" I asked.

"It's the competition where we make up bands and perform over Halloween weekend for Tristyn Vayne and the winners get to record a song with her. It's all everyone's been talking about the past week, Honestly Ronald don't you pay attention?" Hermione said.

"Well bloody hell, when was this announced?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Last Tuesday at dinner Ron, you were there." Harry said. I thought about it for a minute, and then it dawned on me.

"Well that's your explanation right there, you know bloody well you can't tell me anything when I'm eating!" I said smiling, they just looked at each other and rolled their eyes at me.

"Of course not." Hermione said. "Well, Harry and I are competing, would you care to join us?"

"Sure, but what would I do?"

"Well, Harry and I know how to play the guitar, I'll play the bass, you could learn drums, then all we would need is a singer." Hermione said, getting out a piece of parchment.

"Who do we know that can sing?" I asked.

"Well, I've heard Lavender and Luna around, they're decent." Harry said.

"Lavender isn't all that great, a bit annoying really." I told them.

"You would know." I heard Hermione mutter under her breath. What the hell was her problem?

"Who else?" She said.

"Ginny is good, I've heard her at home. I added.

'You know who else is good? That Hayley girl from Slytherin. I've heard her in the bathroom a couple of times, she's amazing." Hermoine said.

"Hermione, have you gone mental? She's a Slytherin!" I half shouted at her.

"I know Ron, but she's not like the other Slytherins. There's something about her."

"Well Hermione, your idea is great and all, but there's just one flaw in it that will make Hayley stay far away from us." Harry said.

What's that?"

"She's currently dating Malfoy, so you know he isn't going to let us anywhere near her."

"Bugger, well what if we could catch her while she's alone? Then we could just ask her." I told them.

"You know Ron, that's actually not a bad idea." Hermione said.

"Yeah I'm bound to have one every once in a while." I said laughing.

**HPOV**

I was trying so hard to just stay away from everyone and hold up in my room to rehearse, but it seemed like every time I tried, I just couldn't concentrate. After about three hours, Anna finally got fed up and sent the band home. I sat on the edge of the stage and put my head in my hands. I felt Anna sit down next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"What's wrong Hails?" She asked me.

"I honestly don't know Anna, I can't believe I've let my mind get so clouded over something so simple." I said.

I looked over to see Anna smiling at me. "What's his name." She said. My mouth dropped.

"How did you know?"

"Oh I don't know, call it sister's intuition. Now come on, tell me what's up."

"Well, his name is Draco, he's totally gorgeous, he's so sweet to me. I think I'm in love with him, I know he loves me too." I told her.

"So what's the problem?" She asked.

"Well, he's super excited about this concert, and I heard he and Blaise talking about how they were going to be in the competition. What if they win? He's bound to figure it out sooner or later." I said as tears came to my eyes. "What am I going to do?" I cried.

Anna pulled me into a hug. "It will be okay I promise." She said.

"Maybe I should just quit." I said as I pulled away from her, sniffing.

"And ruin everything mum and dad did to make who you are? Hayley, if you quit, everything they worked so hard for will have been for nothing!" She yelled.

I mentally cursed myself for bringing it up. Our parents were still a very sore subject for the both of us.

"I'm sorry Anna, I never meant to upset you. I know how much mum and dad risked so I could live my dream. I live with it everyday Anna. They died trying to protect us, trying to do what was right." I said quietly. "Do not for one second think that I don't realize what they sacrificed for me. I thank God everyday that they did. I love what I do. You don't realize how hard it is for me here. I have to lie to Draco all the time about what I'm doing and where I'm going and it kills me." I wiped a tear and stood up.

"I just wish I could tell him." I said.

Anna stood and took me in my arms. "Then maybe it's time you did." She said smiling.

I looked over at her. "What?"

"Maybe you should tell him. If he feels for you what you think he does, then it shouldn't matter to him." She said taking my hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Okay, I'll tell him after my concert on Friday." I said.

"Good. Alright, well I'm going home, I will see you on Friday yeah?" She gave me a hug and headed out the door.

Author's Note

Hey guys I am SO sorry that it has been so long since I have updated! I love the notebook that had all my pre-written chapters in it, I freaked out! lol. Dont worry though I am typing them up right now so there should be more to come very soon!

Thanks!

Brosia


	5. Nervous Lies

**Chapter 5- Nervous Lies**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its other characters. I wish I did! Enjoy!

**HPOV**

I finally decided to come down around dinner time. I decided against eating, so I walked right past the Great Hall to go down to the common room when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see the Golden Trio coming towards me.

'_Oh no.'_

They walked up to me and it was Harry that spoke first.

"Hi Hayley, I'm Har-"He started to say but I cut him off.

"Harry Potter, I know who you are. All of you." I said.

"Right. Well we were wondering if you would like to be in our band for the contest?" He asked me. I was touched. They didn't even know me and they wanted me to be in their band. Why would a complete stranger ask me when Draco didn't?

"Look guys, I'm really sorry, I just can't. I-I'm sorry." I said as I turned around to go see if Draco was in the common room. A big part of me felt bad because I did want to sing with them. Then again, there was always the risk of me being exposed.

I walked through the portrait hole and sat on the couch and stared in to the fire before Draco walked in. I watched him look over at me and make his way to the couch. "Hey." He said softly. I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey." I said.

I lifted up a little so he could sit in the corner of the couch, then I leaned up against him in between his legs. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

"Where were you today? I missed you." He said.

"I was just up in my room mostly, I went to the library for a bit to work on an essay, and I haven't been feeling well that's why I didn't come to dinner." I told him.

He put the back of his hand on my forehead. "Are you alright?" He asked. I giggled and swatted his hand away. "Yes I'm fine, nothing to worry Madame Pomfrey about, just a little cold I suspect." I said. I really did hate lying to him, it hurt so much.

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ask me to perform in the Battle of the Bands competition with you?" I asked him.

"I…" He didn't have an answer. I knew that I couldn't have done it anyway, but it still would have been nice for him to ask me. I stood to leave and he grabbed my arm gently.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. Would you have said yes?"

"No, but that's not the point Draco." I told him.

"Well, if you weren't going to say yes, they I don't understand why you're so upset over it."

"That's what I thought." I said as I jerked my arm out of his hand and walked out, slamming the door, getting a rather nasty look from the portraits owner, but not before hearing Draco mutter something about never understanding women.

I hardly got any sleep that. I knew I really needed it though, I had a rough week ahead of me.

**DPOV**

By Thursday Hayley still hadn't spoken to me and I was starting to worry. I even asked some of the Slytherin Girls if they had seen her, but they all said no. I was wandering around the library looking for a book for Transfiguration and had just pulled it off the shelf when I spotted her huddled up in the back at a desk. I walked over to the table and slammed the book down, causing Hayley to nearly jump out of her chair and getting several glares from the other students.

"Merlin, don't do that! You scared me half to death!" She hissed.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow didn't I? You've been ignoring me all week. When are you going to talk to me Hayley?" I said as I sat down next to her. She shifted in her chair and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Draco, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've just had a lot on my mind I guess. Please forgive me?" She said with a pouty face, now how could I be mad at that?

"Of course love." I smiled and kissed her softly. I missed her touch so much. She returned the kiss and her hands snaked their way around my neck and played with my hair, they way she knew I liked it. I licked her bottom lip, asking permission into her mouth. Her lips parted and I slipped my tongue in, earning a moan from her, which made her pull my hair, we needed to stop before I lost control. I pulled away from her and she gave me a confused look.

"I really don't want to get points docked for Madame Pince catching us snogging in the Library." I told her.

"Aw, and ruin one of my fantasies?" She said. She had a fantasy of us making out in the library, that was just hot. She giggled and turned back to her book.

I opened my book too, but I never looked at it, I just kept looking at her. God, I loved this girl so much. I couldn't tell her because it could potentially ruin my mission and probably endanger your life. Hell, just being with her right now could get her killed. If I got on the bad side of certain people, they would tell my father. She suddenly looked over at me and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing. So are you excited about the concert tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I suppose." She said. She didn't sound too enthused. I wonder why she wasn't more excited?

"Well, would it be alright if I saved you a seat then?" She hesitated for a moment, then nodded her head yes.

"I better get back to my essay, I don't want Snape to dock points for a half written assignment." She said. I nodded my head in agreement and closed my Transfiguration book.

"Alright, I have to help Blaise with his Potions homework, honestly I should be getting paid with as much as I'm helping him." This made Hayley laugh and then she kissed my softly. I felt like a total git as I made my way to the Room of Requirement.

**HPOV  
**

I made my way back up to my room about a half hour later and decided to take a hot bath to relax myself before tomorrow. I filled the tub up and slowly took my clothes off and stepped in. The water and bubbles felt so soothing, I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.

"If anyone finds out, this concert will be the end of me."

I got out of the tub some time later and found that I was more stressed than when I got in.

I got dressed and walked over to the dresser and got out one of the Calming Draughts Madame Pomfrey gave me at the beginning of the year. I took a big drink and got into bed, the Draught only taking a few minutes to kick in and I was out.

Author's Note

So the next chapter is the one that everyone has been waiting for! Will Draco find out her secret? How will he find out? Hope you like it. Reviews are always loved! Just don't be mean please lol

Love ya

Brosia


	6. The Concert

Chapter 6- The Concert

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any other of the characters. Damn. Lol Well enjoy!

**HPOV**

I actually woke up the next morning feeling quite relaxed. I rolled out of bed, showered and debated on whether I should go to classes. All my homework was already done and I did have permission from Dumbledore to skip if I wanted. Then again, if I skipped, it would raise suspicion and confusion from Draco.

"Class it is then."

I hardly paid attention all day. I decided to skip my last class, which was Muggle Studies, Draco didn't take that class. I knew enough about muggles to skip a day anyway.

I hauled my trunk down to the Great Hall to get ready. I was thankful that everyone was still in classes, that way nobody would see me. The Great Hall had been closed after lunch to set up for the concert. Where the teachers seats normally were, there had been a giant stage built. All the house tables were gone and there were chairs set up. I pulled the trunk over to where Anna was standing, telling the crew where to set stuff.

"You ready Hayley?" She asked me.

"It's now or never I guess." I went backstage and started to get ready. I cast my glamour charm and my long brown hair changed into blonde with black highlights and my blue eyes became green. I truly did look like another person. The Hall started to fill up as I stood behind the curtain, preparing to take the stage. I noticed Dumbledore came up next to me and poked his eye out of the curtain to take a look.

"Everything is prepared, are you ready Hayley?" He asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be Professor. What if Draco finds out?" That was my biggest fear, granted I wanted him to know yes, but I wanted to be the one to tell him.

"Hayley you are a very talented witch, possibly even more so than Miss Granger, but don't ever tell her I said that." He chuckled. "That was a very powerful glamour charm you put on yourself, even I wouldn't have known who you were had you not told me. If Mr. Malfoy were to find out who you really were, I do not think he would treat you differently, I see the way he looks at you Hayley, I do think he truly cares for you." He said.

"I was always told a Malfoy doesn't care about anyone but himself." I told him.

"Ah, but what we see on the outside is the most important Miss James. There is more to Draco than meets the eye. I do believe he will do great things someday, I do." He said with a smile.

I saw the lights dim in the Hall. "Well this is it." I peeked around the curtain to see Draco right in the front row.

'Damn'

I took the stage as the hall went silent. A single spotlight came down on me. "How's everybody doin tonight?" I yelled. The crowd went wild. I scanned the crowd and landed on the area Draco was sitting. A pang of guilt washed over me when I saw and empty seat next to him.

"Alright guys the first song I'm gonna sing is brand new, I hope you like it!"

**DPOV**

Where in the hell was Hayley? She's going to miss the concert. I kept looking around for her when Tristyn started singing.

'_How you choose to express yourself, It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally. You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive you don't have to try, It comes naturally'_

I knew those words sounded familiar, I just couldn't my finger on it. I had seen them somewhere before or something.

'_You are the thunder and I am the lightning, and I love the way you know_

_Who you are and to me It's exciting, I know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, When you're with me baby'_

Then it hit me. That was what had been written in Hayley's journal. Wait a minute, if that song was in her journal and Tristyn said it was a new song, then that means….no, it couldn't be. That would mean that Hayley is Tristyn Vayne. How had she done it. He also remembered seeing 'For Draco' written at the top of the page. She had written that song for him.

**HPOV**

'_When we collide, sparks fly, when you look in my eyes._

_It takes my breath away._

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I love the way you know_

_Who you are and to me it's exciting, I know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, When you're with me baby.'_

When I finished the song, the crowd went wild. I cant believe they liked that much. I took a bow and started looking out at the people, then my eyes landed on Draco. He had this look on his face that kind of scared me. Then his eyes met mine. I knew.

_**He knew.**_

After the concert I was supposed to go sit down and sign autographs and take pictures, so I made my way over to the table and things were going considerably well I thought, until Draco stepped up the table.

Oh crap.

"Hi, what's your name?" I said to him, hoping that it was all just my imagination and he didn't really figure it out. I took his poster and began to sign it.

"Well, I think you know my name." He said.

I froze. No. Definitely not imaging it.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." I said softly. He leaned down so he was inches away from my ear, speaking so quietly only I could hear.

"Oh, but I think you do…Hayley." He whispered. I gasped and looked up at him but what I saw wasn't surprise of even anger, it was confusion and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I-I couldn't." I started to say. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Not here okay? Meet me in the Astronomy tower at midnight." I told him. He nodded and grabbed his poster and stormed off. I looked over to Anna and she gave me the 'whats wrong' look and I just shook my head, dreading what was to come at midnight.

A/N Hey guys, is there anybody out there who actually likes this story? Cause if theres not, Im not going to post it, and if you dont like it, thats fine, but you dont have to leave me rude comments about it, nobody is forcing you to read it. It hurts when youre so rude about something you dont like when you dont even have to read it, so please, if you like this story, please let me know and ill continue to post, and NO I did not base this off Hannah Montana or a character based on me, I wrote this way before Hannah Montana even came out, I just havent been able to post my stories on here yet.

Thanks to all my nice readers out there,

Brosia


End file.
